Love At Last
by omarisangel04
Summary: Lilly thought that she would never be loved until she meets a man who changed her mind
1. Default Chapter

LOVE AT LAST   
  
" No....Please.... I'm sorry...Please stop..." Lilly screamed as tears fell down her cheeks.She had been late detting home and Brad was upset.  
  
"This will teach you to obey my words....Your a worthless BITCH.." Brad screamed while he kicked her in the ribs.  
  
"Yeeessss Sir" Lilly whispered  
  
"Good. Now Im going out for a drink.. This place better be cleaned before i get home" Brad stated in a stern voice  
  
"Yeesss Sir" Lilly whispered  
  
Lilly had finished cleaning up the mess when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Lilly replyed into the phone  
  
"Lilly is that you?" the voice on the other line asked  
  
"Yes.Omg Rob is that you?" Lilly asked  
  
"Yeah.Its me. I havent talked to you in a year" He replyed  
  
"Yeah I know.I have missed you so much big brother." Lilly replyed  
  
"Well I was calling because I miss you"Rob stated  
  
"I miss you too."Lilly whispered  
  
"Well Ihave to go.My match is in about 15. I'll call you After my match."Robstated  
  
"Ok.I'll be waiting" Lilly replyed  
  
" I love you Sis." Rob stated  
  
"I love you too." Lilly replyed with a hint of sadness in her voice  
  
"Bye" Rob stated and then hung up  
  
Lilly decided to wait up for Rob's call. It was about 11 and Lilly was worried because she knew that Brad would come home anytime and if she got cought on the phone she'd be in BIG trouble.Just then the phone rang pulling Lilly out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello" Lilly asked into the phone  
  
"Hey, it's me again." Rob stated  
  
"I knew it was you.So how was your match?" Lilly asked  
  
"Great.So when are you gonna come and visit me?" Rob asked  
  
"I dont know.I'm not sure if I can" Lilly stated  
  
"Why? Iwould love to see you and catch up on old times" Rob states  
  
"Me too.I'll try." Lilly replyed  
  
Just as she said those words Brad came through the doors and was pissed when he saw Lilly on the phone.  
  
"GET YOU ASS OF THE PHONE" Brad exclaimed   
  
Lilly dropped the phone forgetting that Rob was on the line  
  
"I was just talking to my brother" Lilly stammered  
  
  
  
~~~~SMACK!~~~~  
  
"Who told you that you could talk to him?Your gonna get it good now." Brad replyed while taking off his belt  
  
"No....Brad....Im Sorry....."Lilly pleaded  
  
~~~~Whack~~~~  
  
All Rob could hear was his sisters screams and her husbands yelling.That was all he could take.He knew that he had to get to his sister soon. His only hope was that Brad didnt beat the living hell out of her.With that he hopped on the first plane to Atlanta to get his sister and beat the living HELL out of Brad.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
I Only own Lilly.All the other characters belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. Oh Yeah...I just wanted to say that I LOVE THE ROCK!!!!!!!!!!! Please Review.I dont care if there good or bad reviews. I STILL LOVE THE ROCK!!!!!!  
  
******************************************************************************* 


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE AT LAST  
  
Lilly layed half way unconsious in the middle of the living for barley able to hear what Brad was yelling at her. He had beat her to the point of no return. Lilly tried her best to fight back but failed. She knew that if he didnt stop soon he'd kill her. Finally he stopped and left. Lilly stayed on the floor for about 30 minutes after brad was gone. She then got up and made her way to the bathroom to clean up. She knew that she had to get away from Brad soon or she wouldn' t live to have any children. Lilly took a bath and then decided to go to bed.  
  
~~~~~ Lilly woke up to the phone ringing ~~~~  
  
"Hello." she asked  
  
"Sis. It's me Rob" he stated  
  
"Hey what's going on" Lilly asked  
  
" I should ask you the same.But that's not important right now." Rob replyed  
  
"Why.whats going on" Lilly asked  
  
"Im at the airport on my way to pick you up and take you home with me." Rob replyed cooly  
  
"Huh.what do you mean" Lilly questioned  
  
"You know what I mean.I heard what happened last night and Im taking you away from all of that.So pack your stuff and i'll be there to pick you up in 20 min." Rob stated  
  
"Ok.I'll see you in 20" Lilly replyed  
  
"Oh and we need to have a long talk later when we get to my hotel." Rob cooly replyed  
  
"ok" Lilly whispered  
  
~~~~~~ CLICK~~~~~  
  
Lilly quickly brushed her teeth,washed her face and got dressed.She packed her belongings into two rolly suitcases and was ready to leave.She put on makeup to cover the bruses substained from last night. She had just finished putting her stuff by the door when Brad came home.  
  
"What the HELL do you think your doing?" Brad shouted  
  
"I'm leaving you." Lilly shouted back  
  
"The hell you are" Brad retorted  
  
"Im tired of being your punching bag and Im tired of making excuses for the bruses that I have to cover up." Lilly yelled  
  
"Your MY property" Brad exclaimed  
  
"I was NEVER yours" Lilly retorted  
  
And with that Brad smacked her.Lilly fell to the floor only to recieve kicks in the ribs by Brad  
  
"Your not going anywhere.Your mine. Do you hear me?" He yelled  
  
Lilly closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle to happen.  
  
Just as she closed her eyes Rob walked in. He picked up Brad and threw him across the room. Lilly snapped her eyes open to see her brother beating the crap out of Brad.  
  
"Now you see how it feels to get your ASS kicked.NEVER EVER come near My sister again. If you do I SWEAR i'll kill you" Rob screamed.  
  
Rob put Lilly's luggage in the car then he picked up Lilly placed her in the car and drove off leaving Brad bloody and unconcious. 


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE AT LAST  
  
Lilly and Rob returned to is hotel early the next day. Lilly knew that her and Rob needed to talk soon.  
  
"Lilly we need to talk, but not today. I want you to talk to me when your ready" Rob stated  
  
"Thanks. I just want to get some sleep and think things over" Lilly replyed.  
  
"Well I have to be at the arena in 4 hours.Do you want to go with me?" Rob asked  
  
"Are you serious.Of course I'd love to go." Lilly exclaimed  
  
"Well first I want you to get some sleep while Im at the Gym" Rob exclaimed  
  
"No. I want to go to the gym too and work of all this energy and fustration. PLEASE." Lilly whined  
  
"Ok.hurry up and get dressed.You have 15 min." Rob laughed  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back" Lilly exclaimed  
  
Lilly ran to the bathroom and changed into workout pants and a sports bra.She walked out the bathroom with a towel on her shoulder and her hair in a high ponytail. She put make up on to cover the bruses she had suffered from Brad.  
  
"Im ready to go" Lilly exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom  
  
"Well lets go" Rob replyed as he handed her a bottle of water  
  
They headed downstairs to the gym. Lilly scared because there were so many men that she didnt know. When they walked into the gym she walked behind Rob.Rob noticed this and took her hand while he walked her to where the women were.  
  
"Hey ladies.I just anted to introduce you to my sister Lilly"Rob exclaimed  
  
"HI" they replyed in unison.  
  
"Lilly this is Lita, Torrie,Nidia,Stephanie,Trish,Stacy And Molly" Rob exclaimed  
  
"HI. Its nice to meet you" Lilly replyed  
  
"Well if you need me I'll be over there."Rob stated to Lilly  
  
"OK" Lilly replyed as she hugged her brother  
  
Lilly got on the treadmill and started at a slow pace with the rest of the girls.  
  
"So Lilly how old are you and where do you come from?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Well I just turned 20 and Im from Battle Creek, Michign" She replyed  
  
"Oh thats cool.how long are you going to be traveling with the WWE?" Lita (Amy) asked  
  
"Im not sure it just happened." Lilly replyed looking down  
  
The other women superstars noticed this and decided to change the subject  
  
"So Lilly are you single because we know some really hot guys who are!" Trish asked  
  
"Yes I am single" Lilly laughed  
  
Rob looked over and actually saw his sister laughing again. He loved to see her happy instead of sad. Even though he hadn't seen her in over a year and a half he knew she was miserable.  
  
"Hey Rob. Whats going on?" His good friend Edge asked  
  
"Nothing just thinking" Rob replyed tearing his gaze from his sister to Edge  
  
"Well dont think to hard.You might hurt yourself" Edge retorted.  
  
Both men laughed.  
  
They both heard laughing from the girls on the other side of the room  
  
"Who's the new girl" Edge asked  
  
"Thats Lilly. My little sister" Rob replyed  
  
"Oh.You never told me you had a sister. She's beautiful" Edge replyed looking at Lilly  
  
"Yeah. Well its a long story. I haven't seen her since her wedding day" Rob announced  
  
"She's married.But she looks so young" Edge replyed  
  
"Yeah that's what I said to her when she was about to marry him. But there getting a divorce soon."  
  
"Well I guess I need to head up to the room and change before the show" Rob stated  
  
"Yeah me too. I'll see you at the arena." Edge replyed  
  
Rob walked over to the group of girls  
  
"You ready to go Lilly?" Rob asked  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you guys later" Lilly exclaimed to the girls  
  
"See ya later" They all replyed  
  
With that Rob and Lilly walked back to the room to get ready for the live taping of Vengeance. Lilly was happy that she made friends with the women wrestlers but was afraid of being close to the male wrestlers. Lilly was afraid of them. She think that there all like Brad. It was almost 2 when they got back to the room  
  
"Why dont we hit the showers and then ge some lunch before we head to the arena" Rob announced  
  
"Ok.That sounds good to me." Lilly replyed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I have been really busy. Thanks for the reviews so far. Please keep them coming. Please feel free to give give me ideas about the story. Thanks once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Love at Last  
  
**********************************************************************************Story takes place before the Drafting of the Superstars for Raw and Smackdown.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Lilly and Rob headed to the arena after a wonderful lunch. They had a long talk about what was in Lilly's funture. Lilly would first file for a divorce and then she would look travel with her brother for a while. Lilly was excited to be with her brother and she was excited to meet new friends. This was her first time at a WWE event.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts!" Rob asked  
  
"Just thinking about the last few days and how wonderful it is to be here with you" Lilly replyed  
  
"I missed you to sweetheart" Rob replyed  
  
" I missed you too. Can you take me to see Trish , Amy and the rest of the Diva's?" Lilly asked  
  
"That I can do." Rob replayed  
  
They headed down the hall to the Diva dressing room. Rob knocked on the door and Lita(Amy) opened it  
  
"Hey Rob whats up?" Lita asked  
  
"Oh nothing.Lilly wanted to come and see you guys." Rob Replyed  
  
"Did you get tired of being with your brother and listning to his boring stories" Lita asked Lilly  
  
"Yeah something like that" Lilly replyed laughing  
  
"My stories aren't boring" Rob pouted  
  
They all laughed.Rob hugged his sister and left her in the hands of Lita  
  
" So how about I introduce you to some of the superstars around here. Maybe we could even hook you up with one of the single male wrestlers" Lita asked  
  
" Lita you are something else.But we have to get something to drink Im so thirsty"Lilly giggled  
  
"Okay" lita agreed  
  
They headed down the hall bumping into so many people. Lilly felt a little uncomfortable but knew that Lita wuldnt let anything happen. She met a lot of people.They all treated her with kindness but so had Brad when they first met and started dating. Lilly was having the time of her life. She never had his much fun since she met Brad. The Rock and Chris Jericho were her favorites so far.They made her laugh so hard her stomach hurt. Lilly loved being surrounded by so many people she soon forgot about being scared.The WWE was like one big happy family.The family she never had but wished for. Lita and Lilly made ther way to the cafeteria to get something to drink and then back to the Diva locker room.  
  
"That was so much fun." Lilly replyed  
  
"Yeah theguys are really crazy but the take cae of all the Divas" Lita giggled  
  
" Thats sweet .I think I should go find Rob so he can take me to my seat for the show." Lilly laughed  
  
"OK well have fun tonight.Oh yeah after the show were going clubbing do you want to come?" Lita asked  
  
"Sure why not. Its not like I have anything else to do."Lilly replyed.  
  
She said her goodbyes amd headed down the hall in search of her brother but wasn't aware that a pair of eyes were watching her from a dark corner. A pair of eyes that would soon return her to the man that she left.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long to update.Iwen;'t out of town and my computer was acting up.Thanks for the reviews,Please feel free to giv any suggestions.Once again Im sorry for the delay.Oh and this story takes place before the Superstars were seperated to different shows.  
  
********************************************************************************** 


	5. chapter 5

LOVE AT LAST  
  
Lilly was having the time of her life watching the show. Her brother was up next and he was taking on Triple H. Rob came out and got a huge pop from the crowd as did Triple H. The match was great. Rob had the upper hand until Ric Flair got involved.Triple H pinned Rob 1.....2.....3...The match was over and Rob was layed out cold. The show went on with a huge bang.Lilly was having a blast until she saw a sight that said " Your Days Are Numbered Lilly..." Lilly was terrified.She had no clue what to do.She ran from her seat to the back to find her brother. She passed out before she got to his dressing room.Chris Jericho saw her fall and called for help. He took her into her brothers room and tried to tell Rob what happened.   
  
Lilly opeaned her eyes to see Rob pacing bake and forth  
  
"Rob what happened?" she whispered  
  
"Lilly are you okay. you passed out in the hallway"Rob stated with concern  
  
"I saw something while I was watching the show,something the scared me"Lilly stammered  
  
" What did you see that has gotten you all shaken up" Rob asked with concern  
  
"A sign... It said that my days were numbered" Lilly whispered as tears ran down her cheeks"  
  
"Did you see who was holding it"Rob asked  
  
"Aman dressed in all black. I couldnt see his face. But my name was on the poster.The threat was directed to me. Rob, Brad is coming after me. He knows im with you and he wont stop till he has me back in his grasp."Lilly stated  
  
"It wont happen. I wont let him get to you or anyone. Your going to be safe."Rob replyed" Lets get you back to the hotel and get you to bed.You've had a long day" Rob requested  
  
Lilly nodded. She new her brother was right but she had a feeling that something was oing to happen soon and if it didnt include her some one she loved will get hurt.  
  
BOY, DID LILLY KNOW THAT SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN REALLY SOON AND ONLY SHE COULD STOP IT......  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews.I was out of town for a while with my family and went to visit my sister.Sorry for the delay.  
  
********************************************************************************** 


End file.
